


"We Just Have More Fun" Bokuaka

by ash_just_ashh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, All go to the Same School, Chauffeur Saeko, First POV, First Time with Mafia AU, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Mafia AU, Miya Twins, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Rich Family, Running Away, Saeko is lowkey Hot, Somehow they are all smart, Tags, Tanaka Saeko is a Good Sibling, Third POV, Wealthy Akaashi, criminals, haikyuu!! - Freeform, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_just_ashh/pseuds/ash_just_ashh
Summary: This is a Haikyuu Mafia AU, with a perfect Akaashi and a Mafia involved Bokuto. They all go to the same school, and somehow they are all smart. I don't know how to write a summary so:Akaashi goes to this elite school and meets all these students who later on become his friends. But it is not exactly how Akaashi thought it was and he ends up finding their secret. Also, Akaashi is so with his parents.This a door to a whole new place for Akaashi where he will go against his parents' will and has the most fun he ever had in his life.I hope you like it :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Akaashi Keiji (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to be Akaashi's point of view and it is part 1 out 2.I hope you can enjoy reading this!

In our household, no failures were allowed. We could only be the best of the best, no mistakes, no doubts, only perfection. And I, as their perfect kid, was a clear example of what they wanted. Good grades, good manners, perfect smile, wealthy family, my whole life fell into the `perfect` box. Everyone I have known would always make comments like: "I wish I were you!" "You have the life I wish I had" "You are so perfect, I know you must be happy" "It must be nice being perfect." And even though those comments would seem very polite to other people, I didn't like them. It was clear that they didn't expect me to make any errors. It was like they didn't even think of me as a human being. It made me feel like everything had to be perfect. It was boring this way. It was always the same thing, but I am not allowed to complain. I have to continue being the perfect kid they want me to be. 

Today is the first day of the school year. This school is rated as one of the most elite and excellent schools there are. I am not sure how I got in since I am not that smart. It was probably because of my wealthy parents, not that it matters. 

I got up from my bed and started changing. It was early in the morning, I still had a lot of time before school started, I still had to be there earlier than everybody. I am not going to lie, the uniforms are a bit cool if I say so myself. It is really comfortable, it has a combination of black and red. It also has a bit of white. We have to wear a tie and make sure that the shirt we are wearing underneath our pants. After I finished putting on my clothes, I went down the stairs, heading to the dining room where my parents waited for me in their seats with the breakfast ready. 

"Good morning Mother, Good morning Father," I spoke before they gave me a nod of approval. I sat in my seat. "Good morning Keiji. Are you ready for your first day at school?" My mother asked me, taking a bite out of her breakfast. "Of course, I am Mother," I asked before taking a bite out of my own breakfast. "Make sure to try your best, don't disappoint us. You are going to take care of the company soon. Make sure you get the highest scores and keep our image. I will have someone escort you to school so, get ready. They will be here any minute." Father said. Eating his breakfast and looking at me. I nodded and stood up after saying a 'Thank you.' I started walking towards the door, grabbing my school bag before I stepped out. The wind was chilly, birds were chirping, and the sun's light was hitting my face. Outside, a blond woman was waiting for me, she had a suit on that really fit her. She was waving at me and telling me to hurry up. I quickened my pace and got to the car a bit faster. "Hey! Today is your first day of this school year, right?" She started the car and turned to face me. "Yes, it is," I answered her with a neutral face. I was used to having a straight face all the time. "Well, good luck to you! Hopefully, you make many friends. This school can be tough sometimes, and I am talking really tough. There are also going to be weird and dangerous so, watch out for them." She warned me. I nodded and looked out the window. I felt happy over the fact that at least she cared about me.

We started heading to school in silence. It was uncomfortable. I decided to ask, "Is this your first time being a chauffeur?" She did not take her eyes off the road while answering my question. "Oh, yes, it is. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Saeko Tanaka, I know who you are but, I'm still going to ask you. What is your name?" I am honestly surprised that she asked. "I am Akaashi Keiji. It is nice to meet you, Saeko." I introduced myself. By now, we were already by the school gates. Saeko stopped the car then I got out. "Bye-bye Saeko," I said waving her goodbye. "Goodbye kid, have fun at school!" She waved back and then drove off.

I walked inside the school gates, everything was so big. There was a fountain, kids were making friends, and some were on their own. Keeping a neutral face that looked liked "I don't care about anything," or something like that. It's like the same face I always have. As I was looking around, I spotted a group of students that caught my attention. They didn't look smart also they were really loud, they looked fun to be around. The one that captivated me the most was this really loud student, with owl-like eyes and a cheerful smile. He seemed so innocent. He was causing almost everyone in that little group to laugh, except for another student who was playing on his phone. Woah, I noticed that I have been staring at them for a little too much. That is creepy. I continued walking heading inside the building. When I got inside, chills ran down my spine. It was chilly inside. It looked expensive. I should've brought my sweater with me, hopefully, inside the classrooms, it will be warmer. I might as well head there already while there aren't any students. I head to the homeroom and just as I expected: it is empty. That is a relief. I want some time for myself, even if it's in the homeroom. I sat down on a chair I decided would be mine for the rest of the year. The chair was next to a window, before the last chair in this row. That way, it's not attracting much attention.

I looked out the window, seeing students get inside the school gates. I got distracted by the not so captivating view that I didn't notice it was almost time for class. After a few minutes, the school bell ranged, and soon, students flooded the halls, trying to go to their classes. It surprised me that they weren't that messy. Students would be pushing others to make a path for themselves. But they didn't seem to push at all, it was still crowded. Some kids got inside my classroom. There were only two I recognized. The pudding haired boy and a pretty brown-haired boy who I also saw with the group of students who were laughing. He was patting the person with owl-like eyes and laughing like crazy. He then got hit by someone else who was supposed to be 'Iwa-chan.' Weird group. Everyone sat down in their seats, the pretty boy sat behind me, taking the last seat in the row. After a few more minutes, the teacher finally arrived. The other students instantly went quiet and waited for the teacher to say something. 

"Good morning everybody, as of today, I will be your teacher. I am Sora Harada. You can refer to me as 'Mrs. Harada.' " The new teacher said. Writing her name on the clean board, dirtying it with chalk. "Now, will you guys introduce yourselves?" As soon as she said that, kids started raising their hands. One by one, the teacher picked students and they would stand up and introduce themselves. Then she got to me. I stood up from my seat a cleared my throat. "I am Akaashi Keiji and I am 17 years old." I sat back in my seat. The one who seated behind me introduced himself as 'Oikawa Tooru' When he sat back down, I could feel his eyes on me. It sent chills down my spine. Like- dude...That is creepy. I tried to get that off my mind by focusing on what the teacher is saying. It wasn't any interesting, it was just her saying what we are going to do this year. Time went surprisingly fast and before I knew it, the bell ranged a second time today. It was time for lunch.


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just teases Akaashi, with Kenma backing him up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi POV Again. I need to practice doing first person stories more. Anyway, I know it is not that good but enjoys! I m trying really hard to make this enjoyable.

I am now in the hallway, heading to the cafeteria. The bell had rung, telling other students and me that it was time for lunch. I hear someone calling my name behind me in the hallway. It was Oikawa. "Akaashi!! Wait up!" Oikawa waved his hand. What did he want from me? I stopped in my tracks, waiting for him to catch up. When he finally did, I asked, "May I help you?" Students were passing by me, making their way to the cafeteria while I just stood there. "Finally," Oikawa said, panting, "I want to introduce myself and Kenma," He pointed at the pudding haired boy, who had his phone in his hands. Oh, so that is Kenma. Kenma lifted his attention from the phone to me. I could sense he was curious about something. "I'm Tooru Oikawa and, this is my friend Kozume Kenma," He pulls Kenma into a friendly shoulder hug. "Hey..." Kenma lets out a small greeting before returning his attention to his phone. "He is shy around new people so, give him the time he will eventually warm up to you." He says, smiling at me. I stick out my hand for him to shake. He doesn't seem to get the hint. After a few seconds, he shakes mines. "Hi, I am Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you," I said with my neutral face still on. I am not going to lie. They seem weird. I am never one to judge, but this is an exception. I can't read them at all. Usually, it's easy for me to read any person by looking at their faces, but these guys are different. It's as if they were, trained for this. I must've had a frown on my face since Oikawa decided to ask, "Akaashi, are you alright? You seem upset..." Oikawa was now close to my face. I backed up a bit. "Yes, I am alright, Oikawa. I was thinking about stuff." I spoke out convincingly. Maybe, I was overthinking stuff. Yeah, that is probably the case. Just because I can't read their faces doesn't mean they are bad people. Right? I think I am going crazy. "Well, should we get going then? They are going to run out of the good stuff before we know it," Oikawa pointed out. I nodded trailing, behind those 2. Student's were passing by me faster. I paid no attention to any of them. But I always caught girls and even guys staring at me. 

We passed by a classroom. And there he was, the same guy who caught my attention at the gates of the school, walking out past me. We made eye contact. And at that moment, it felt as if my breath was taken away. The world stopped for a few seconds. But it felt as if it stopped for an eternity, butterflies appearing in my stomach. The only thing I could think of at that moment was how mesmerizing his eyes were. His smile. His hair. Everything about him seemed so perfect. I have a warm feeling in my stomach. I don't know what was happening. There's only one thing I know. 

I want to get closer to him.

And as if by instinct. I smiled back at him. Our eyes still locked on each other. Time continues again. The world started spinning again. I went back to reality. I noticed I was smiling. Why? I turned my head forward and walked faster. What the hell was that? I am just confused. Oikawa and Kenma look back at me with a weird expression on their face. Another person would probably laugh at that face. I cleared my throat and walked in front of them that way. I won't have to be looking at them. We eventually got to the cafeteria. Kids were lining up to get their lunch. Of course, they paid for it. What did you expect? This school is expensive. Me, Oikawa, and Kenma lined up. It was boring to wait. Oikawa and Kenma were whispering to each other. I would've liked to join the conversation but, maybe that was a bad idea. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, it was our turn to buy our lunch. I ordered something simple: Rice with chicken, beans, and some apple juice. I also got some ice cream for dessert. I was craving some. I went to take a seat. Oikawa and Kenma were following me. What did they want? Oikawa and Kenma sat down at the same table as me, while the other group with the owl-like male sat at the table across from ours.

"Okay, so, dude- what was that?" Oikawa gave me a smirk, acting as if something interesting happened. Kenma seemed to know what he was talking about because he immediately looked at me. "Huh? What was what?" I questioned in confusion. "You know what I mean," Oikawa inched closer to me, "That 'magical' moment you had with our boss," Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows. Kenma was staring at me and opened his mouth to say something "Yeah, you know what he is talking about. That moment in the hallway? When you two were making straight ass eye contact for like about, 6 seconds?" Kenma started waving his hand to make a shape of a hallway, "It was just eye contact." I said bluntly. Were they trying to make a romance film out of this or something? "We all know it was not just eye contact. Kenma- you should've taken a picture of his face. That way he would be able to see how 'in love' he looked," Oikawa quoted the 'in love' part with his fingers. Looking at Kenma who, only nodded in agreement. I scrunched my face in confusion. "I am pretty sure I didn't look at him like that. Plus, I don't swing that way," I spoke out. Where were they trying to get at? I don't even know his name.

"Well, that guy who you made eye contact with is our friend, Koutarou Bokuto," Kenma said pointed at who was supposed to be Bokuto. "Yep, he is a great guy. A bit immature and moody but, he's still a great guy." Oikawa added. Oh, so that is his name. I wonder if I could get close to him. Maybe not, he seems out of control. Maybe, he won't want me as a friend. Maybe, he thinks I am too boring to be his friend. Maybe- "Stop overthinking it Akaashi. As I said before, he is a great guy, no need to stress over it. And you have us. We are now your friends, Akaashi." Oikawa smiled at me. It felt nice to have friends. "Anyways, even though we just met, want to go get something after this?" Oikawa spoke out happily. "Oh, sorry but I will be busy today. And tomorrow," I apologized. As much as I would like to, I have to attend other lessons. "I have lessons to attend after school. I won't have time." I added. Oikawa pouted. "Aww... Darn it...What lessons do you have?" Oikawa asked. Surprisingly, Kenma was paying attention. He didn't look nor act like the type of person who would listen. "I have piano lessons, English, Spanish lessons, and possibly, a date," I swear that once I said that, Oikawa and Kenma looked at the other group. Specifically, Bokuto-san. Hm, maybe it's nothing. 

The bell rang a third time today. It was time for the last period. Surprisingly this day went fast. At first, Oikawa was kind of creepy. He wouldn't stop staring at me. But now that we are heading back to class, he doesn't seem to be all that bad. I want to get to know him better. Kenma on the other hand is way calmer. They are both weird but cool at the same time. After a bit of walking, we got to our classrooms. We all sat down and started class. It went painfully slow. Oikawa wouldn't stop giving me notes, trying to learn more about me. I take back what I said. I want him 8 feet away. He is creepy. At this moment, I can feel his gaze on me. After an eternity, the class finally ended, with Oikawa staring at me and everything. Finally, the day has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was good for you, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day, night, or afternoon! :)


	3. Unexpected Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi goes on a date. Asks Saeko for outfit ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can enjoy this chapter!

"I am at home!" I semi-yelled, gaining my parent's attention, "Welcome home, honey. How was school?" My mother asked as soon as she saw me, "It was alright. There were a few people who became my friends, I guess." I answered her truthfully. I am not sure if we have become friends, they started talking to me. They picked my interest. On top of it, they also seemed curious about me. I am sure they will somehow try to reach out to me soon. "I am glad. Please go and get changed. You will have a date soon. This time, I am sure she is the right one for you," She said, sitting down on the couch near the front door. Not this again. The last time I went on an arranged date, arranged by my parents, it didn't end well. The girl was crazy. She was a spoiled brat who became obsessed with me. That was creepy and, I am not looking forward to one of those crazy dates. How many times is this one now? Maybe the fourth one? I know. It does not seem like a lot but, those dates are tiring. I have to please them however way they want. Hopefully, this date will be the last one. "Yes, mother," I said before going up the white stairs. I stopped in my tracks and greeted my dad. Then I continued towards my room. I opened the door to my room and got inside. My room was big. It had a: canopy queen-sized bed, a giant closet full of clothes, a little stand beside my bed, a shelf of books at the opposite side of the bed, a window with a beautiful view outside with curtains. It even had its TV with little couches. Even with all that, it was still spacious.

I headed to the closet, opening the door to meet myself with various types of clothing. I am not good at dressing up for dates, so I always have someone help me. Should I bring Saeko to help me? Yeah, I should. I should call her. Hopefully, she is not busy at the moment.

"Sooo...You want me to help you pick an outfit for your date?" Saeko asked, "Yes, please." She started walking towards the closet, picking a few clothes and throwing them at me. "Thanks..." I said slowly, that was no way to treat someone but she was helping me so I guess it is okay. I went to the bathroom to change. I came back with the clothes on, it must've not been presentable since she examined me, head to toe, and threw me another combination of clothes. I went back to the bathroom to put on the clothes. It was a windowpane oxford dark shirt and chinos, a belt, some black loafers, and a jacket. I put everything on, except for the coat, which I hang over my shoulders. I will keep it if it becomes cold outside. I exit the bathroom and walked towards Saeko, wanting her opinion about this outfit. "I find it perfect! What do  _ you  _ think about it, Akaashi?" She asked, clapping her hands in excitement. God- please give me her excitement and vibe. "Hm...I guess it is okay," I said bluntly. If I'm honest, I don't have an opinion. So, if she says it looks good, might as well go with it. "Great, now some accessories. Do you have a watch or some necklaces?" She asked, going around the room. "I have both. A lot of them." I tapped her shoulder and led her to my nightstand, where I kept watches and jewelry. "Here they are," I spoke out, opening the drawer showing her everything. "Damn, you have almost everything, don't you? What a show-off," She sarcastically said while laughing before adding a little 'It's a joke,' She picked a watch and gave it to me to put on. "Spin," She commanded. I spun, giving her a full 360 view of the outfit. "Yep, that is a great outfit. Now go get your date!" She was even more excited about this date than I will ever be.

"Let's go," I fixed my watch and walked out the door, waiting for her to follow, "Wait- why me too?" Did she forget she is my chauffeur? Why would she ask that otherwise? "Because, maybe, you are my chauffeur?" I reminded her. "Oh- right, I forgot. Let's get going then!" She laughed, realizing the fact she is my driver. We went downstairs, crossing across the living room where my parents were chilling, "We will get going now, " I waved goodbye to my parents, "Have a good time!" My mother smiled, "Hopefully, this date will be the one." My father added. I gave them a fake smile before heading off.

***

This date is by far the most boring one of all. This girl was too predictable and boring. "What's your favorite color?" I asked, in all honesty, I rather someone else do the talking. I am not great with conversations. "I like all the colors," She was now staring at me. I don't know how she sees this whole date, but I can only see it as awkward. She had nothing interesting things to say. "What do you look for in a relationship?" I attempted to maybe, start a long-lasting conversation, "I only look for someone who treats me right and is tall," She answered. Seriously, this was boring. She, on the other hand, was showing a big, bright, smile and she was batting her eyelashes at me. Was she trying to be adorable or something? Because it was not working. Not that I could say that to her, it might hurt her feelings or something. "Well, um- What are you planning on-" I was saying before I got cut off by a loud 'Hey Hey Heyy!' I turned to see who it was. It was Bokuto-san. What is he doing here? Why is he coming towards me is a better question. 

"Hey, Akaashi!" He said standing, beside me and my date. "Hey, Bokuto-san. How do you know my name?" I asked, facing him. "Well, Oikawa told me," He smiled at me and turned to the other person. "I will be taking him, hope you don't mind," He said before grabbing me by my arm and gently pulling me up from my seat. I turned to see who he said that to and- It was my date. I forgot for a hot second about her. I mouthed a 'Sorry' and 'Goodbye' Before following Bokuto to where he was leading me.

"Why did you take me away from her?" I asked. He turned to me and said, "Because you looked bored," He said, "Thank you, Bokuto-san. How considerate of you," I thanked him. I pulled my arm away from him and started walking out of the restaurant before he grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I gave him a questioning look and he apologized. "Sorry, I was thinking we could go have some fun. If you want to of course," I smiled at him and said, "Sure, I have some time before having to be home. Let me get my phone to call my chauffeur," I pulled my phone and called Saeko, telling her she could go without me. I know this was not very kind or a nice thing to do but I was bored. "Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and led me to a park. It had a nice view. "Let me carry your jacket," he looked at me, "You are not using it and it seems tiring carrying it so let me carry it for you," He smiled. Is he always this pure? The sun will lose its job if Bokuto continues existing. I chuckled at my thought. "What happened?" Bokuto-san asked, tilting his head. "Nothing, here you can carry it if that's what you want," I handed him my jacket, thanking him. At the park, we got some ice-cream. I learned his favorite flavor is chocolate-mint ice cream. Good choice. Later, we went ice skating. He is incredibly good at it. Ice skating was the only thing I couldn't do, so I always kept tripping. Luckily, he would always catch me before I fall. I learned we shared a few hobbies, for example, volleyball.

Overall, he somehow made me laugh and smile most of the time. It was a great day today. He made it better. "Thank you, Bokuto-san," I gave him a smile, which he returned. "I had a great time, but I have to get home now. It is late. " I added, "No problem, Akaashi. I also had a great time! I can drop you off if you want," He said, I accepted his offer and he drove me home. The ride was silent but not awkward. It was a comfortable silence. He smiled the entire time while I looked out the window. 

***

"Where were you?!" My father asked seriously while my mother would stare at me with a blank expression. I didn't mean to get late. "Sorry, I was at the date you set me up," I convincingly said, "I am sorry for getting late," They both looked at each other and sighed, "You know what? Forget it. Got to your room and practice the piano. " Mother said pointing upstairs. I nodded and quietly went upstairs to practice the piano. Even when I said I was sorry, for once, I didn't mean it. The first lie I ever told, it felt good. I had an amazing time. But, I have to continue being their perfect child. And I will be one, but I will also be having more fun like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very proud of this chapter but I wanted to get Akaashi in trouble and slowly mess up his 'perfect child' facade as he hangs out with Bokuto and his friends. I hope you could enjoy this.


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets the rest of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter will be sort of boring, but still, enjoy! :) School sucks btw :v

"Akaashi!!!" Bokuto-san came running towards me with a bright smile on his face. A day has passed since we hung out, we are at school now, and it is lunchtime. He finally caught up to me, "Hey, Akaashi! Yesterday was fun, did you have fun?" He gave me this big smile that made my entire day. "Yes, I did have fun. Thank you," I said, nodding my head a little. "Can I present you to my friends? They are nice, so I am sure they will like you," He asked. I nod my head as in 'yes' and let him lead me to his friends. We walked to the cafeteria, Bokuto looking around, seeing if he could spot his friends while I followed behind him. "Oh- There they are, C'mon Akaashi," We went over to where his friends are, Oikawa and Kenma included. Everyone greeted Bokuto before asking who I was, "I am Akaashi Keiji. It is nice to me you all," I introduced myself, shaking everyone's hand. "Ooh! Akaashi, this my handsome boyfriend, Iwaizumi." Oikawa said while showing me his boyfriend. "Iwaizumi, Akaashi. Akaashi, Iwaizumi," Now I know four people. After Oikawa introduced me to his boyfriend, Iwaizumi, everyone else in the group introduced themselves. Their names were: Bokuto, Oikawa, Kenma, Kuroo, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Sugawara, Hinata, Yaku, Lev, Nishinoya, Atsumu, Osamu, Asahi, Yachi, Kiyoko, Sakusa, Tanaka (which looked like the only straight person in this friend group) Suna, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Terushima (Nevermind, another straight person) Matsukawa or 'Mattsun,' and Makki (Hanamaki)

We all sat down at the table, talking about random stuff. "So, how was your date yesterday, Akaashi?" Oikawa asked, resting his chin on his hand while looking at me, "It was boring. The girl who I had the date with didn't have anything interesting to say, and I wanted to leave." I answered honestly with a straight face, trying not to smile from the memories of yesterday. "Did you get to leave, though," Sugawara said, joining the conversation. I hesitated for a moment before looking at Bokuto, then back to Sugawara. "I did, actually. Though, it was unexpected." I looked at the ground. "Why was it unexpected?" A short guy said with a smile on his face. I turned to him and said, "Well, because Bokuto appeared and took me out of the restaurant." Hinata's and Oikawa's eyes light up, and Kuroo looked at Bokuto with an expression that I really couldn't describe. It was like 'I see what you're doing' or something like that. "Basically, ya ditched your date to have a date with Bokuto," Atsumu said, looking at me and smiling. "It was nothing like that. Bokuto-san just happened to be there at the right time. Plus, we only hung out as friends do. " I said, trying to not lose my posture. Bokuto-san and I just met, and I am not gay. "I think you guys should drop it," Iwaizumi said, finally ending this conversation. "Oikawa pouted but soon after started talking with Iwaizumi. 

"Do y'all realize that we never stop tasting our tongues?" Makki randomly says, looking at everyone at the table. 

"How about I taste yours for a change?" Mattsun says, staring directly at Makki's eyes. Smooth motherfu--"Smooth motherfucker! HAHAHA," Bokuto-san said, laughing along with Kuroo. "Here we go again..." Tsukishima sighed. He seemed so irritated. Bokuto-san took the words out of me. "They are dating, right?" I whispered to Bokuto, "Nope, they are only, 'friends' but it sure doesn't seem like it." Bokuto answers, looking at both of them flirt. "There is no way you guys are not dating," I accidentally let out a little yell, "Well..." Mattsun said, looking at Makki while biting his lip, "I mean-" Makki smirks at Mattsun. This just turned weird. I regret saying that because now, they are flirting a lot more. Can they date already???

The rest of the day went by fast. I didn't pay much attention to class due to Oikawa wanting to talk with me. "Psst," I turned around to face Oikawa, "Can we hang out by your place?" He whispered, not wanting to get caught. I only nod my head and turned back around to face the board. I am not sure if my parents will let me bring them but- Oh well.

***

"Alright, you guys better behave," I said, turning to see them. Oikawa and Kenma wanted to stop by my place. "Yeah, yeah," Oikawa jokingly said, waving his hand. Kenma only nodded and went back to his phone. "And that means, no phones all the time," I made it clear that this statement was directed to Kenma. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. I opened the door and let them get inside first before closing the door. "I'm home!" I grabbed the attention of my mother, who came to the front door to see me. "Hey honey- I see you brought new friends," She says, analyzing both of them head to toe. "Yes, I did. Sorry for not asking for permission earlier," I apologized, bowing a little, "We will talk about this later. Who are they?" She said, staring at both of them, waiting to say something. " I am Tooru Oikawa. Nice to meet you, ma'am," Oikawa said with a gentle smile. Pretty boy. "I am Kozume Kenma. Pleased to meet you." Kenma said lowly, shaking her hand. "Likewise, you can head to Keiji's room," She turned to me and I nodded. She wanted to talk to me. I tell them to follow me and bring them to my room. "Stay here for a second, my mother wants to talk to me," They looked at me and said, 'Okay,' before I left the room. 

After a few minutes, I went back into the room. Luckily, it wasn't a mess. "I am back," I closed the door to my room and sat on the couch. I noticed they have some rings on, and they are similar to each other. Though I don't remember where I saw them. "Why do all of you have those rings?" I looked at both of them, expecting an answer. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kenma saying, "You know about the friendship bracelets, right?" I nod my head, "well, they are similar to that. But instead, they are rings. Friendship rings. And soon you will have one too," I mouth an 'Okay'

"Tell us about your life," Oikawa says, sitting down on the couch beside me while Kenma sat on my bed. "Well, um... I like volleyball, I can play almost every instrument, my grades are great, when I was little I used to have a dog named 'Bobi,' I am good at cooking and entertaining some people. Only when I have the energy or when I am ordered to, though." I replied, looking at him, "So your whole life is perfect?" Kenma said, crossing his arms. "I guess you could say that," I had a neutral look on my face, which would annoy other people. "Perfect is boring," Oikawa stuck his tongue out, making a disgusted face. "What about your love life?" I hesitated for a moment before answering, " I never had a girlfriend, and I have never had a crush. I don't have the time for that." I answered honestly, "Dude, there is no way you've been single all this time. You are so pretty, I swear to god-" Oikawa says exaggeratedly. "Thanks, but it is true." 

That is how the rest of the day went. Me and Oikawa talking while Kenma would occasionally join once in a while. It was fun to talk to them, but they have to go home. "See you tomorrow," Oikawa says, while I close the door entirely. Today, I have made new friends, we hung ut and me and Bokuto are closer. Today was certainly a great day. Too bad I am in trouble for bringing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School won't let me upload as many chapters as I want but I still try. Akaashi got in trouble 🥱 I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	5. Little Mistake, Best Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and the others made a small mistake that might just change Akaashi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter can be good enough, again I feel like this is going to be boring but from now on everything changes for Akaashi.

School got canceled for today and tomorrow. Dangerous people are roaming the city after being caught with illegal drugs. The police turned a blind eye against them. They are conscious that those _'dangerous people'_ (who are part of the mafia, by the way) know almost every single thing about them. Where they live, their family, and even as far as their morning routine. Though, they shouldn't worry. I am sure they need them. Anyways, that is none of my concern.

My parents went away on a business trip, meaning I have the entire mansion to myself. Great. If I am honest, there isn't much to do all alone inside a mansion. Maybe I should go shopping, maybe go to a coffee shop or something. I go downstairs to make some breakfast now that I am up. I take the ingredients out of the fridge and start cooking.

After not too long, there was a knock on my door, making me get up and say, "I am coming!" I wonder who it is? Maybe they are looking for my parents. As soon as I opened the door, I was pushed back inside while multiple people got inside. What the hell?! I fall on the floor, my hands on my sides while my ass is on the floor. "What is wrong with--" I was cut off by Bokuto saying, "We can explain! But for now, let us hide inside," They closed the door. I got up and shook my clothes. I sighed and led them upstairs to my room. Not a great hiding spot but, no one was allowed to come in unless they knock. We got inside my room, and I quickly closed the door while the others sat down on my couch and bed. Some of them stayed standing up. "Well-- Would any of you like to explain why you suddenly came into my house desperate to hide?" I looked at all their faces waiting for a reaction. "Um, well...We may have committed a tiny little mistake. And now we are on the run," Oikawa said, looking at Bokuto. "Alright, and what you guys did was...?" I said, trying to make them complete the sentence with an answer. "We were selling illegal drugs like sometimes we do," Bokuto answered, sitting on the couch facing me. What is going on? I certainly don't understand what is happening. "Wait! Wait, Wait!" I put my hand up, gaining everyone's attention, "What do you mean illegal drugs? I-- Were you the guys who cause schools to shut down for the safety of the students?" Everyone nodded their heads, looking at me with a face that says, 'Don't tell anybody.' "So...All of you guys are part of that mafia that everyone's scared to face? Even the government?" I say, trying to make things clear. Which, by the way, didn't work. "I need a moment to let that sink in," I said, sitting down on my bed. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. Which was followed by a group of men saying, "Open up!" I looked at Bokuto and the rest of the pack worriedly. Again, what was happening? 

I went downstairs to peek through the door's peephole. Standing outside were tall men with suits. "Open the goddamn door!" They yelled, knocking more aggressively. I quickly but quietly went back upstairs to tell the others who were outside."Well...?" Yachi asked nervously, looking out the window, "Some tall men in suits are outside and want me to open the door. Who are they?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other before Daichi says, "Oh-- They found us." They weren't going to answer my question, right? I sighed, repeating the question, waiting for an answer. "We are kind of at war with them, and now that word has gone out about us...They know where we are. They probably followed us over here," Daichi spoke out, crossing his arms. "Well, what are we supposed to do now? They could break down the door at any moment," I said, looking out the window. "We have to go now!" Bokuto says, standing up. The other members stood up after him, "Akaashi," Bokuto looks at me, "Will you come with us? They know where you live, it's dangerous if you are by yourself. Let us keep you safe," Everyone else stared at me, waiting for my answer. What was I supposed to say? "Come with us, Akaashi. We will make sure our priority is keeping you safe," Osamu said, while the others nodded their heads. "Um--Fine, just let me write something for my parents. They might come looking for me if I suddenly disappeared," I went over to my drawer, grabbing a pen and paper.

* * *

' _ Hey, so I ran away from home. It's time for a change, a new life with freedom. If I am honest, I am probably exaggerating. Still--I am tired of being controlled by you guys. Every time I did something that made me happy, you guys took it away from me. You guys forced me to do things I didn't want to do. Only to keep the 'perfect' image you guys had for years, but not anymore. This new lifestyle seems far more interesting than being controlled and manipulated while getting shot down. By the way, before I go...I know you guys are hiding a secret. I've known this for a while but never discovered what it was. I will know one day soon. After all, good people are bad people who haven't been caught yet. Ciao! _

_ -Sincerely, _

_ Your beloved Akaashi Keiji.' _

* * *

"Done!" I said excitedly, "I have some money saved. It's on the way through the backdoor exit. Let's go," I waved my hand and motioned them to follow me. I led them through the back door and into a couple of cars so we could make our escape. I grabbed some money that was kept hidden and joined them into one of the vehicles. I got into the car that had: Saeko (She is my chauffeur,) Bokuto, Tanaka, and Kageyama. By the time we drove away from the mansion, I looked back and saw that they managed to break the door down. That was close. I sighed and watched the road while Saeko was driving. "Wait-- Saeko, do you have a sibling?" I asked, realizing something. "Yup! I sure do, Ryuu over here is my little brother, tell him Ryuu," Saeko said, not taking her eyes off the road. I turned to see Tanaka with a bit of blush. "Don't call me that! it embarrassing..."He said looking away. "So... you guys are siblings, huh? I can see the resemblance," I looked at both of them nodding to myself, "How much longer until we get there," I whined, looking at Bokuto, who chuckled and looked back at me. "We are almost there, be patient." He said, giving me one of his smiles. I looked away and looked out the window, falling asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a large bed. All by myself in that room, we got to the hideout. This is where everything will change. I don't think there is going back from this. It's okay, though. I have a feeling this might be the best choice I ever picked. Time to start a new life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! New life for Akaashi! Yay :) This chapter was rushed but I hope you liked it.


	6. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day for Akaashi Keiji!! What about the parents though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooo many ideas for this chapter yet I took a boring one:v I also apologize if everything said here is wrong and that this chapter is long and uninteresting. It might be confusing but I still hope you enjoy it!

I sat up, feeling the covers move from my chest to my lower half. I stood up from the bed and looked around. Everything being nicely decorated. Oh-- right, where are the others? I got out of the room, noticing there are more rooms outside. This house looks good. Well, more like a mansion. It has more space than mines and more rooms. I walked down the hallway, checking the rooms to see if I find anyone there. No one. I opened the last room at the end of the hallway. Inside, three girls were in the room, talking. They were sitting on the floor in a circle. I couldn't hear clearly, but they were laughing and giggling as they spoke with each other. I quietly and carefully closed the door, trying not to make a sound. Luckily, I managed to do that successfully, and I walked back to the room I was in, trying not to get lost. While walking, I noticed so many details about the house. It had many pictures of the group together, except for the other three girls I saw earlier. I get to my room, for some reason hesitating to open it for some reason.

I opened the door, finding Bokuto-san inside of it sitting on a chair. When and how did he get inside of there without making a noise? They are weird. "Bokuto-san, what are you doing here? Well-- that sounds rude," I looked at the ground and back to Bokuto, waiting for an answer. "Hey, Akaashi. I am just here to take you to the kitchen. You have to eat breakfast." Bokuto-san said, getting up from his seat and heading to the door, "Also, so you can get to know the positions of everyone. Stuff like what do they do and other things we will be covering later," He added, opening the door for me, waiting for me to exit the room. "Thank you," I said, getting out of the room and waiting outside for him. He smiled at me and exited the room, leading me downstairs to the dining room. "Excuse me for being nosy but, who are those three girls in that room?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me. "Oh! Don't worry about them. They are irrelevant," Bokuto said, shaking his hand and chuckling. I didn't say anything else, not wanting to push it. It was clear he didn't want to say anything about it. We got to the dining room, where everyone was waiting for us. "You can take a seat over here, Akaashi," Oikawa and Sugawara patted the seat in between them, telling me to sit there. I complied, going over to them, sitting between them both. Bokuto sat beside Kuroo, who was beside Kenma. "Well," Nishinoya said in a singing tone, "Now that the effortlessly beautiful male is here, let's eat the delicious food Kiyoko made with her own beautiful hands," Nishinoya says, standing up and pointing at Kiyoko, who seemed to not care about what Nishinoya says. "Ahem," Hinata cleared his throat, putting his head on his hands, looking at Nishinoya, "Did you forget you had a boyfriend, Nishinoya?" Hinata looks at Asahi then back to Nishinoya.

"Well," Nishinoya sits downs, "Everyone has to admit the Kiyoko looks great, plus Asahi knows that I love him and only him," Nishinoya says, looking next to him. Asahi was sitting beside Nishinoya, making it easier for him to grab Asahi's hand. I didn't know what to say, so I sat there in silence. At the moment, they appear to be weirdos. Kiyoko placed the breakfast on the table and sat down. All of us started eating, some talking with their friend beside them and others eating in silence. "Delete that," Atsumu said, trying to grab Suna's phone. Delete what? "Well, only if you do something for me. A favor," Suna kept his phone away from Atsumu's reach. "If you don't, I will share this with the group chat," Suna waved his phone. Atsumu placed his head on the table, "Fine," He groaned, not looking at Suna.

"Oh right! I forgot we didn't add you to the group chat," Bokuto ignored the chaos in front of him and took out his phone, "Do you have Snapchat?" I nodded my head and continued eating. "Well, won't you give it to me?" Bokuto chuckled, scratching his head. "About that... I don't have my phone hence I can't give you my Snapchat," I said, giving him a half-smile. "Well, let's go buy one," Bokuto replied, giving me a genuine smile. Was he being serious? He doesn't need to buy me anything. "After eating, of course," He added, continuing to eat. Didn't he care that he was almost caught by those other guys? "You don't have to, Bokuto-san," I waved my hands. I didn't want him to buy me a phone. It made me uncomfortable to have him waste money on me. "But I want to, please let me do this, Akaashi," Bokuto pouted, did he really wanted to buy me a phone? I hesitantly agreed, eating the rest of my food. I stood up to wash my plate, but Yaku stopped me. 

"I will wash it, don't worry," He said, grabbing my plate and placing it in the sink, "It's my turn, after all," He smiled at me, and I thanked him. Where am I supposed to head now? Bokuto came over to me and grabbed my wrist, "Come," He said, leading me to a room. In that room, everyone was sitting down. "It's time to tell you everybody's positions," I nodded my head, "To start, I am the boss. Kenma and Asahi are both hackers who stay here to give us the information they get." He went over to them and placed his arm on Asahi's shoulder. "Believe it or not, Asahi is the complete opposite of how he looks, making him unable to go out there and kick some ass," Bokuto chuckled and went over to Sugawara. "Sugawara is our doctor. Every time someone gets hurt, he will be taking care of them. Suna is our informer along with Lev. They sometimes creep on our targets and take pictures of them that might be helpful, and they will get information out of them. They are very good at it," Bokuto smiled at me. How can he be smiling? I am not going to lie, they are giving a different vibe than at school. I have a feeling they use torture as a method to get information. "We also have our spies: Oikawa, Kiyoko, and Yachi. They have great qualities to do their jobs," Bokuto spoke looking at those three. They seem capable to do it. I wonder if I will get a position to play here, "Sakusa and Iwaizumi blackmail others with the information they get. They are really helpful," Bokuto now had a different aura. The air around him seemed heavy. "The people who hold the weapons are Tsukishima, Daichi, and Kageyama. Those who make the trades with others are Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Osamu." Bokuto walked towards the middle of the room, "And finally, those who specialize in fighting are Yaku, Terushima, and Kuroo."

"Well, actually, everyone in this room knows how to fight," Bokuto looked back at me. His golden eyes, pierced through my soul. Honestly, man, you are scary. "Except you, am I right?" Bokuto puts his hands on his waist, "You are right," I said in a monotone voice. "You're going to have to learn how to fight, use guns, knives, and basically everything the others know. It's better if you know everything, like the others." Kuroo said, putting his hand on Kenma's head for no reason. Alright then, this is going to be difficult. 

"I know that seems like a lot, but once you get used to it, it will seem pretty easy! Don't worry about it, Akaashi," Yaku said after arriving inside the room a few minutes after everyone else. I really hope that's the case. "Even though we have our roles, not everything goes according to plan. Mainly why we all go out there to fight except Kenma and Asahi. Now that I think about it, aren't our roles unnecessary, Bokuto?" Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and looked at Bokuto. "Nope," Bokuto shook his head as in no, "They are necessary, but I am thinking of renaming some," Bokuto looked up at the ceiling, thinking of something. I wonder what he is thinking about. Probably names for the new positions or roles. "Also Akaashi-- One more thing," Bokuto walked towards me while everyone stared. I stared at some of their faces and it looked like they knew what Bokuto was going to say. " Even when I said if you wanted to join, you are not a fully initiated member unless you murder someone, on some occasions multiple people." Bokuto's expression changed from a really sweet one to a dark and scary one. Chills ran down my spine as I realized what I had to do. "Sometimes, it can take years to join, but to be fully in you are going to have to do that. Take into note that once you are in, it's for life. Your only way out of this once you are in is death." He stated, his expression being scary. Well, that is something I don't want to experience. "Anyways, with that being said...You are all dismissed." Everyone else got up to leave, and I went with them, but I stopped when Bokuto added, "Except you Akaashi, we are going to go buy a phone for you and talk about the _'getting fully in'_ thing." 

***

_"Keiji!"_ His father yelled out. His voice deafening and deep. The father had looked around the first floor and living room, looking for his son, but no trace of him was found. He even looked in the locked away room that was prohibited to Akaashi. The father stomped up the stairs, angrily heading to Akaashi's room while calling out to him. _"I swear to god Keiji if you don't answer me!"_ He went inside the room in hopes of seeing him there. Laying in bed. Maybe even listening to music with headphones. He looked around before a piece of paper caught his attention. _'What is this?'_ He thought to himself as he walked over to it. After a few seconds, he realized that his only son had run away. Anger rushed through his veins, clutching his fists and his muscles tensing. With a swift movement, he smashed Akaashi's lamp on the floor, alarming Akaashi's mother who quickly went upstairs to see what happened. Upon entering the room, the mother looked at her husband, shocked to see him so full of anger. "What...What happened?!" She asked in worry and confusion. "Keiji... He ran away! Do you realize what this means to us?" He pulled his hair while handing the note to his wife, who after reading it, became distressed and angry. _"Shit! We have to find him!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :DD Sorry for it being long and inaccurate. I am trying to do my best here. I might also switch to 3rd person on some chapters and then go back to the first person. For now, it will be in the third person unless said otherwise. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I spend so much writing this ^^'' It was fun, I will upload it when I do the chapters for another fan-fiction. Thank you for reading!


End file.
